Omegamon
|-|Omnimon= |-|Omnimon X= Summary Omegamon is a Holy Knight Digimon and a member of the Royal Knights and the product of the merging of the Virus Hunters WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon, due to the powerful desires of everyone to do good. It is a Digimon that has combined the skills of both bodies, so it's a multipurpose warrior able to demonstrate the full capacity no matter what situation it finds itself in. It is equipped with a sword and shield in his left hand which is shaped WarGreymon, and a cannon and missiles in his right hand is shaped MetalGarurumon. The layer bearing equipped on his back when dodging enemy attacks unfolds. Its special technique is to freeze its opponent with frigid blasts reaching absolute zero, from its cannon arm, the Garuru Cannon. Its left arm is equipped with the invincible Grey Sword. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 3-A, likely''' Low 2-C''' | At least ' 2-A'. Likely High 2-A | At least 2-A, likely''' High 2-A''' | At least 2-A, likely''' High 2-A''' Name: Omnimon/Omegamon Origin: Digimon Adventure: Our War Game Gender: Male Age: Varies between media - Said to be 10,000+ years old in Digimon Chronicle/Digimon D-Cyber Classification: Ultimate/Mega-Level Exalted Knight Digimon Level Digimon, Royal Knight, Jogress/DNA Digimon, Anomaly Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Can absorb data, can become more powerful by absorbing data, Data Manipulation, Precognition, Fire Manipulation, Can shoot out frigid rounds at a temperature of Absolute Zero from the Garuru Cannon, Enhanced Senses (able to track people across the world and other dimensions), Can travel to concurrent universes (Can open voids to the Real World from the Digital World in Savers/Data Squad), can create holes in dimensions with his energy blasts, Can BFR people to other dimensions, Resistance to Spatial Manipulation, Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation and Existence Erasure (Survived existence erasure by the likes of ZeedMillenniummon), Acausality (Survived the All Delete. Tanked a point blank attack that reset the entire timeline with no affects), Statistics Amplification, Self Information Manipulation and Reactive Evolution via Overwrite. | Wields the "Omega Gain-Force", providing almost perfect combat Precognition and endless stamina, can use All Delete for the complete deletion of a universe and re-create it - can delete/reset individual beings as well, etc, Durability Negation, Existence Erasure. Attack Potency: At least Universe level, likely Universe level+ (Dispatched Gallantmon, whose dark side is capable of destroying universes just by existing. Should be superior to Lilithmon, who distorted the space-time continuum of an entire Zone, and was said to have destroyed many others) | At least Multiverse level+, likely High Multiverse level+ (Vastly stronger than before. Should be as strong as his Cyber Sleuth counterpart as they are the same Omegamon.), All Delete ignores conventional durability | At least Multiverse level+, likely High Multiverse level+ (Helped defeat the Mother Eater, which could affect "all worlds", referring to an infinite number of universes and also gained the abilities and power of Yggdrasil.) | At least Multiverse level+, likely''' High Multiverse level+''' (One of the strongest Royal Knights, can trade blows with his fellow knights who can survive being deleted by the likes of ZeedMillenniummon, albeit barely) Speed: FTL (On par with Dynasmon and Crusadermon who can keep pace with MagnaGarurumon). Possibly Infinite (Capable of matching Demon Lord class Digimon, who are natives of the Dark Area, which is without time) | Immeasurable | Immeasurable (Fought the Mother Eater, who could destroy at least one universe in a single attack and was consistently stated to be a higher dimensional being. Can easily dispatch with basic Eaters, who have no concept of time) | Immeasurable (Comparable to Alphamon, who transcended space and time. Regularly travels throughout the past, present and future to access the terminals in Pendulum-X) Lifting Strength: '''Likely '''Universal (Should be comparable, if not stronger than Leviamon) | Immeasurable | Immeasurable via power-scaling (At least comparable to Yuugo Kamishiro) | Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Universal, likely Universal+ (Kept the Digital World and the Human World apart along with several other Royal Knights, traded blows with other enemies on his level) | At least Multiversal+, likely High Multiversal+ | At least Multiversal+, likely''' High Multiversal+''' (Hurt the Mother Eater) | At least Multiversal+, likely''' High Multiversal+''' Durability: At least Universe level, likely Universe level+ (Easily parried all of Gallantmon's attacks) | At least Multiverse level+, likely High Multiverse level+ (Largely unaffected by the reset of the Digital World) | At least Multiverse level+, likely High Multiverse level+ (Tanked attacks from the Mother Eater, which could affect an infinite number of universes) | At least Multiverse level+, likely High Multiverse level+ (Should be comparable, if not somewhat superior than Dynasmon, who barely survived a confrontation with ZeedMillenniummon) Stamina: Limitless (Omega InForce keeps him at maximum fighting capacity indefinitely) Range: Dozens of meters in melee with due to sheer size and the Grey Sword, at least tens of kilometers with projectiles. | Potentially Multiversal with All Delete (reset the Digital World, though it's uncertain whether this came as a result of the attack or from Yggdrasil's destruction) Standard Equipment: Grey Sword (Transcendent Sword): A powerful sword marked with ancient Runes. It is strong enough to deflect hundreds of Catastrophe Cannon blasts from the Ultimate/Mega Digimon Diaboromon (Also an Attack), Garuru Cannon (Supreme Cannon): A powerful Cannon that can shoot energy blasts powerful enough to destroy entire mountains and Armies of lesser Ultimate/Mega Digimon. It can also be used to fire an absolute zero blast of icy energy much like MetalGarurumon, his cape, which enables him to fly and allows him to block attacks as severe as Absolute Zero with ease | X Antibody Intelligence: Omegamon is an expert swordsman and marksman who holds seniority over many of the Royal Knights and a capable tactician. He can easily fend off attacks from other powerful Megas like WarGreymon X and MetalGarurumon X and defeated Gallantmon within the span of seconds and is recognized as one of the most skilled and powerful amongst the Royal Knights as a whole. However, he is absolutely loyal to Yggdrasil and will follow his orders to the letter unless he is given solid evidence to do so otherwise. Weaknesses: Nothing notable Notable Attacks and Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. Base * Supreme Cannon (Garuru Cannon): Blasts the opponent with projectiles that approach absolute zero from the cannon attached to its right arm. It also used incendiary blasts in the movie to kill well over a million Diaboromon (a Mega-level Digimon powerful enough to easily defeat both WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon, albeit weakened by creating so many clones) in four shots. * Transcendent Sword (Grey Sword): Slashes with the invincible Grey Sword with incredible force. A single swipe is powerful enough to reflect an omnidirectional attack from Diaboromon, a Mega level Digimon who dominated both WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. * Double Shot / Double Breath: Fires waves of fire and ice (the ice is most likely absolute zero if scaled from its Jogress component, MetalGarurumon). * Blaster Blade: Launches forward and impales the enemy with his sword. * Ultimate Uppercut: Uses the Grey Sword to send the enemy in the air then repeatedly blasts them with the Garuru Cannon. * Sword of Ruin: Creates a ring of energy around himself which causes a large explosion. * Dash Grey Sword: Runs and performs his Grey Sword attack. * Omega Sword: A more powerful version of Grey Sword. * Omega Blast: A more powerful version of Garuru Cannon. * Omega Howling: A series of rapid fire Omega Blasts. * Acceleration Boost: '''Doubles the power of his next attack. * '''Omega Inforce: It's Omegamon's exclusive innate Override Sequence that grants him great power and lets him see the immediate future. It also lends him unlimited stamina, allowing him to fight at peak capacity no matter what. This ability is enhanced upon receiving the X-Antibody, allowing him to always stay one step ahead of the opponent. It is this ability that makes Omegamon X a theoretically insurmountable opponent. As Omegamon X * All Delete: Taps into the Omega Inforce to raise the power of the Grey Sword to the limit, allowing Omegamon X to destroy Yggdrasil and reset the Digital World in its entirety. According to the reference book, opponents attacked in this way are not slashed, but instead erased by the blow, thus ignoring durability and erasing the existence of those destroyed by this attack. Note 1: Digimon Directory Note 2: For his anime incarnation, see here. Key: Omegamon | Omegamon X | Cyber Sleuth | Composite Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Royal Knights (Digimon) Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Knights Category:Flight Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Concept Users Category:Game Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Monsters Category:Gun Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Acausal Characters